


Classmate

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Camp, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “嘿，这么说吧。”Luke挤出一个礼貌的微笑，“我男朋友Louis想和你来一场三人行。”David看着Luke眨眨眼睛对自个儿那么说，他的思考毫无疑问被彻底按了暂停。





	Classmate

**Author's Note:**

> 起源当然是David推上说历史课上看着路易wank……  
> 那么同样是同学的Luke怎么能错过呢对吧:)

David绝望地看着牛仔裤下的某样物什撑起了一顶帐篷，接着对着空气呼出几不可闻一声叹息。

讲台上的历史老师仍旧在继续着侃侃而谈，周围的同学们里有些埋头用沙沙的声音书写着密密麻麻的笔记，有些则躲在书堆后头打着游戏。噢，是啊，这可真不是一个适当的场合。可这又怎么能怪得了他？他打心底里清楚是什么——或者说是谁，教他像此刻这样硬得要命。

David忍不住再次将视线慢慢挪到左前方的角度，接着愈发挫败地咬住嘴唇。

——在他注视着的那个方向，Louis Tomlinson正埋力地吸着Luke的舌头，在湿漉漉的舌吻中变得愈发红肿的嘴唇正撑出了一个o型，男友那根反复戳弄作乱的舌则被他乖巧地含在了口里，仿佛他真真享受其中，又仿佛他正含着的是别的什么东西……

想到这一层，David能感应到阴茎在裤头里明显抽动的那一下。他不禁轻轻将右手探进裤头里，接着在指尖触碰到粗糙皮肤的那一刻呼出一声闷哼。

这边厢他还没来得及动作，那前方的一对儿壁人就又变幻起姿势来——他们的位置刚刚好被凸起在墙面的柱子给挡住了，也难怪他们能如此肆无忌惮地动作了——David焦灼地眼见着Luke的唇舌滑向Louis幼嫩的脖子……注视中，他那双干燥的嘴唇都已经烧得通红，只得微微分开才能让急促的吐息继续畅通。

僵硬了片刻的右手很快动作起来——David不禁在布料下抚摸起自己的阳具。

Luke裤裆下的家伙也绝不好受，David绝计能猜到。毕竟，拜托——在他怀里软成春水的那个是Louis Tomlinson，那个全校著名的娇小柔软的Twink，Tomlinson。蜜糖一般的皮肤永远在阳光下反着亮，柔顺的刘海儿总是乖巧地伏在额头。咯咯的笑容从嗓子里清脆地溜出来时，那两道蓝色的眸子往往会弯成月牙，薄唇间的白牙也变得如晨光闪亮。永远，永远教人欲罢不能的Tomlinson。

噢，当然，还有他那颗绝对傲人的屁股。David可不是故意要将有了伴侣的同学当作幻想对象的，然而当Luke在课间一把揽住Tomlinson的细腰，那颗挺翘的屁股就这么在他凹陷的腰线下浮凸出来，把松松垮垮的休闲裤都能撑得整条绷紧似的——上帝，David切切实实地对他没了法子。

他只能在夜里一遍一遍地回想他的笑容与体态，接着再像这一刻似的圈紧自个儿的阴茎……

邻桌的一阵翻页声让David从思索间陡地惊醒。下一刻，他努力将身子伏得更低，试图让所作所为全然被遮挡在课桌下。

接着，他让自己继续往那个熟悉的方向窥探而去，噢，那已然来到了新篇章。

他看到Louis的左手攀向Luke裤子上方的纽扣，只消“啪哒”一声响，Luke的裤子被解开，那只娇小美味的小手瞬间向着内裤边缘爬去。短短几秒之内，Luke的那根东西很快从布料里弹了出来，那画面让David不禁闷声惊叹。他自己的家伙虽然也很大，但Luke拥有着更粗壮的直径——他眼看着Louis将小手覆了上去，他甚至没法用手指把他完整地圈起来，老天。

David眼睁睁看着那个他梦中的男孩用那只手极尽挑逗的办法——粗圆的指头轻轻磨蹭过龟头上的细缝，干燥的手掌再又轻轻捏一下那伏在一旁的囊袋。Luke像是惩罚一般地咬住他的下唇，那引出了Louis一个甜美的微笑，下一刻，他的手掌于是真正开始工作起来——它险险抓牢了Luke的柱身，接着以规律的节奏上下撸动起来。

David暗暗啐了一口，他于是让自己的手掌更快地上下动作着，一边看着Louis那只可人的手——和身体一样呈现蜜糖色的皮肤柔软又光滑，太过娇小的尺寸衬得Luke身下那一根愈发恐怖巨大。阖上双目，David不禁肖想起那只手如若停留在自己阴茎上，那又会是什么样子？

他会辗转着扯过他碍事的包皮，他会格外关照地摩擦过那尤为敏感的龟头，而自己的阴茎会射满那整具手掌，他连指缝里都会残留着他的味道……

再望一眼不远处Louis那意乱情迷的脸，他想着将那精液抹上他的脸孔，让那液体沾上他红润的嘴唇或者是完美的鼻头，让那个几乎是这世上最美好的男孩染上自己的痕迹被自己给玷污……

David一边压抑着呼喊，一边射了自己满手。

乍现的白光逐渐消褪，当他终于平复完呼吸再朝那个方向望去的时候，Luke的裤缝间也已沾了浓稠的白浊。David不禁让视线往上瞟去，他仍想瞧一眼Tomlinson那张漂亮的脸蛋儿。

却未曾想，那正埋在Luke肩头的教他魂牵梦萦的对象竟朝他回望而来——

Louis朝David眨了眨他那妩媚的眸子，接着了然地笑了。

-

David没法摸清Louis Tomlinson的想法。

当他们班级共同登上那辆去往夏令营的大巴，当毫无疑问偎在了Luke肩膀的Louis时不时地在对话中爆发出咯咯的笑声——David能看到他用那具小小的手掌盖住自个儿的嘴巴，眉毛下头曲起两道弯的眼睛总是似有若无地瞟往自己这边的方向。

David斜着目光略他一眼，再又很快畏怯地转过脸去。他只得试图将耳机的声音调至最响。

老天，他当然能辨认出Louis这样的笑容，就和那堂历史课上的那一款一模一样。

他迫使自己闭紧眼睛，迫使自己不去肖想那干干脆脆地降落到幻想中的场景……像是Louis将那对儿此刻高高扬起的嘴唇覆上自己的身躯，比芝士片还更要薄削的那两朵唇瓣微微分开来，里头隐约可见的一小截儿粉嫩的舌尖仿佛烧着滚烫的火，教人想要直接被那明火拥抱，又想用别的什么喷薄而出的液体将火焰浇灭。

像是Louis总是嵌在紧身裤下微微撅起一点的屁股完整地呈现在自己面前，棉质的内裤从那微微溜下去的裤沿下露出一丁点儿，再往上，便是他娇嫩的臀瓣和凹陷下去的浅浅的腰涡。阳光或许会将那焦糖一样过分甜美的皮肤熏烤出更明亮的色泽，让人既想要将它们一口吞食入腹，又想要永远保护着瞻仰着，不再容许任何人接近和毁坏他。

像是Louis会真正乐于将这一切展示给他——像他那一缕微笑所呈现的那样，宽容地准许自己臣服于他的脚下，为他痴迷也为他发狂。

汽车的骤停让David从音乐里猝然惊醒。

低头一看，自个儿牛仔的织物里已经洇湿了小小一块，David不忍卒睹般地蒙上眼睛。

他根本不敢知道答案。  
他根本不敢再进一步加深自己的渴望。

-

所以当接收到Louis的邀约时，David根本不敢相信自己的耳朵。

好吧，或许连眼睛也不大相信——当他在夜晚来临时被Louis拖拽到他和Luke共同搭建的帐篷里，当Louis猛地拉上帐篷的链子，接着盯着David仍旧呆板的样子不耐烦地翻起眼睛，

“我以为我暗示得足够多了。”

David没法给出什么回应——当然地。他仅仅只是眼看着Louis将他那双诱人的嘴唇撅起到老高，直到Luke过来揽住他骄傲的横在胸膛前的手臂。

“嘿，这么说吧。”Luke挤出一个礼貌的微笑，David必须得承认他确实是个挺迷人的家伙，倒不是说他是自己的那一款，但……

“我男朋友Louis想和你来一场三人行。”

David看着Luke眨眨眼睛对自个儿那么说，他的思考毫无疑问被彻底按了暂停。

-

David当然没有办法说不。

当他看到Louis在他徐徐点头之后露出的那一抹娇俏的笑容，当那一副曾多次在他梦中出现的手掌真正挽上他的臂膀，更不用说当Louis轻轻跪下在Luke之前铺下的地毯上，无辜的蓝色大眼睛对着他扑闪扑闪，下一刻，他眼见着Louis望上Luke含笑的面容，一双小手几下动作，身侧人的牛仔裤瞬间被解下。

当那个梦中的男孩再一次来到自己的膝下，David不禁艰难地吞咽起来。他本就要比Louis高上几寸，如今的姿势便衬得男孩的体态更为娇小。David能感觉到他将那张精致的小脸贴上了自个儿绷得紧紧的裤裆，湖水一般蓝得剔透的眼睛瞬间闪过一刹促狭的光。

接着，Louis很快用利齿咬上他的拉链，脆弱的裤链就这么被“呲”一下地扯开。

没几下功夫，自个儿半硬的阴茎也已经暴露在了空气。而导致这一切发生的罪魁祸首却一脸无辜地发着怔——Louis将嘴唇再次撅起，眨巴眨巴的眼睛仿佛还带着处子般的好奇，他仅仅用指腹一下下摩挲过David的柱身，让那细小的快感带着麻痒的触感一道攀上自己的神经，David将眉头紧紧皱起，再又眼瞧着膝下这个天使与魔鬼的混合物勾起一个意味不明的笑。

神思混沌间，一个吻随即落下到了David的龟头。

那根家伙立马不受控制地跳动了下，老天，David多希望自己能显得更绅士那么一点儿。不知是自己的反应激起了他的兴趣还是怎么的，David模糊地听见Louis咯咯笑了起来——他随之用自己的右手将David圈住，那双漂亮的嘴唇则踱向了David身侧的Luke。

Luke的尺寸似乎涨得比方才更大了，David眼看着Louis慢慢凑近那根巨物——他先是探出舌头在渗着前液的龟头轻轻挑逗，再又将相比之下愈显迷你的小嘴圈上Luke的性器，噢，老天，David亲眼看着Louis的嘴被那一整根撑开，本就粉红的唇色被那前液蹭得更为红润，盖上的眼睛和翕动的睫毛都让他仿佛在承受什么过度的痛苦似的，可那蠕动的身躯和下意识撅得更高的屁股似乎又在传递着他的快乐。

正当David的喉咙变得愈发干涩时，那只嵌在自己耻毛里的小手竟还随之动作了起来——Louis用拇指磨蹭过David蘑菇状的头部，再将手掌紧贴上他粗糙的茎身，David正舒服地倒吸了一口凉气，Luke的呻吟却又很快吸引了他的注意。

朝旁边瞥去的瞬间，David看到Louis几乎要把Luke整个儿吞下，料想中一定十分紧窒的喉咙正被Luke操得啧啧作响，过多的唾液则从嘴唇与阴茎的缝隙间色情地淌下……

望一眼此刻Louis手中硬到了极致的自个儿的家伙，说实话，David甚至没法保证自己能不能撑到Louis真正为自己服务的时候。

Louis为男友口交了一会儿，接着再将那根柱体轻轻吐出，“……Daddy。”

他看到Louis乖顺地往上望去，被操得愈发沙哑的嗓子吐出David并不熟悉的语句，“我做得好么？”

“当然。”Luke笑着用手掌蹭了蹭他被拨乱的短发，“Daddy最好的女孩。”

David狐疑地望向身边人，直到那个帅气自信的家伙朝自己耸耸肩。

“性爱里的小游戏，你知道。”Luke边说边顺势将上衣褪下，“Louis喜欢一些女性化的称呼，更喜欢被我好好照顾。”

“噢，当然。”Luke朝他眨了眨右眼，“现在是‘我们‘了，不是吗？”

David默默吞咽了下，接着缓慢地回过头——在他没注意的时候，Louis也已经扒光了自己，帐篷里那暗暧的灯光下，男孩紧致流畅的身躯仿佛淋上了焦糖的面包，泛着柔软又美好的光泽。再往下，David当然能瞥见他那微微翘起的傲人的屁股，在那丰满的臀肉中间，他甚至还能隐隐约约看见一撮显眼的绒毛，Louis是已经早早地用玩具准备了自己吗？上帝啊。

湿润的前液早已裹满了David的阴茎头部，他能感觉到Louis将它往下涂抹以作润滑，没多久，那肖想多时的美丽又罪恶的小嘴很快圈上了自个儿的阴茎，他看着Louis尝试着上下吞吐，他看着Louis因那不凡的尺寸而微微皱起的眉头，他看到Louis为了方便动作而将下半身曲得更低，那似乎嵌着一坨圆圆的毛尾巴的屁股于是也挺得更高……

片刻后，David过早地将精液泄在了Louis的嘴唇间。

-

Louis很快被Luke摆弄着背过了身子，David适才得已完整地瞥见Louis臀缝间的那只玩具——那似是被设计成了毛茸茸的样子，圆圆的一小坨像极了兔子的尾巴。他看到Luke握着那玩具轻轻用力，Louis的喉咙很快逸出一声轻哼，他接着求欢似的朝男友摇摆起了屁股，那终于让Luke下定决心将它撤出他的身子。

紧接着，Louis湿漉漉的小洞便显现在了David眼前——翻出的穴肉已然被玩具照拂得泛起了红，不断收缩着的动作却仍然像是还在挽留。

下一刻，Luke将那绒毛对准Louis的后穴来回抚弄。

“Daddy！”Louis登时逸出一声惊呼。那让Luke泛起一点微笑，他将一个个轻浅的吻落在Louis的臀上，冒出一点的胡茬似是蹭得男孩有些痒。

“乖，我最好最漂亮的Louis，永远那么完美，永远为我敞得那么开……”

Louis瞬间舒服地轻哼起来，那让David不禁有点儿钦羡起他俩这样的相处方式——开放、自由，却同时温柔又充满爱，就像所有人梦想中的那类关系那样。

——而这样一对完美的眷侣竟然挑选上了自己作伴，这让David切切实实地生出一种不真实感来。

思索间，Luke已然将Louis的身子翻了过来。他看到高挑的男子抓取了一旁先前备好的保险套，接着便戴上套子长驱直入进到了Louis已经扩张的身体里。

吞下Luke那样尺寸的阴茎绝不好受——David能从Louis的呜咽中辨认出来。从他的视角望过去，他能隐约看到Louis的小穴将Luke的家伙牢牢箍紧，红透了的边缘被保险套上的润滑剂浸润得湿湿的……

“我……”情动间，David发现他已不由自主地开了口，“我可以吻Louis吗？我是说，那不会带有别的目的，就只是……”

他根本不知道他究竟在寻求谁的许可，他只知道Luke在丢下了一句“这取决于你，兄弟”之后便匆匆回到了下一阵猛烈的抽插中；而Louis也咬着嘴唇在身体的摇晃中对他艰难地点点头。

David怔怔地抿了抿唇，接着缓慢又虔诚地伏身覆上了Louis的唇。

男孩的嘴唇和自己想象中的一般柔软，他还能从他的唇上尝到一点儿自己的味道，唇舌辗转间，Louis像是正被Luke照顾到了某一点，更高声的吟叫从他的嘴唇间漏出来，David含笑将它们一一吞下，接着慢慢踱到Louis可爱的下巴……

微微冒出的胡茬的尖尖熨贴上David的唇角，接着，他一路吮吻到Louis的脖颈、Louis的吼结、Louis的锁骨……Louis Tomlinson身体的每一处仿若都自带着磁石一般，让David让所有人都义无反顾地被他吸引被他主宰。

David并不是有意触碰到那一处的。可当他轻轻磨蹭过Louis的乳尖，他当然能意识到身下人那不同寻常的颤抖反应。他抬头看一眼意乱情迷的脸蛋儿红透了的Louis，接着再一次伏低身子吻上他的乳头。噢，男孩果真如预料一般的呼出一记受用的叹息。

David于是有了底气尝试更多——他敞开唇舌耐心地吮吻那乳尖，任由它在自己的照拂下敏感地立得直挺；他还用齿尖似有若无地一下下摩擦过它，他甚至努力让这一切依着Luke那带有声响的挺动的节奏，一下，两下，三下，频率加快后的无数下……

“啊——”终于，Louis的喊叫攀上了最高点。  
他在Luke和David的照拂下不经触碰就这么射了出来。

-

在真正进入Louis的身子前，David仍旧有些犹豫，他试图真正卸下心上的墙——他知道他是被邀请进入这场游戏的，而Louis又恰恰是他幻想已久的对象，这一切并没有什么任何不对，如果在场的三个人都共同认可它们的发生……

“快进来。”直至他看到一双手脚都挨着地毯的Louis朝自己别过头来，微微撅起的嘴透露出了他的不耐，“别让我等太久……Daddy David。”

老天，就是这一刻了——这个称呼实实在在地击中了David，他不能再等下去了。

他迅速地将润滑剂淋上自己已经裹了保险套的阴茎，接着在一旁Luke眼神的许可下容许自己重重抓紧Louis的胯骨。深吸一口气后，他让自己慢慢地往里操进去。

操，Louis的身体实在是紧得不像话，纵然那事实上已经吃进过一根阴茎。

David几乎在进入的那一刻就差点儿要交待出来，他努力地巡视别处，试图让自己瞥一眼凌乱的被子或是凝视住歪倒的水杯，好让那该死地完全集中在Louis身上的注意力能得到片刻功夫的转移。

“放轻松，兄弟。”Luke对他扬起一个友好的微笑，接着挪动跪着的膝盖再一次凑近Louis。他看到Louis会意地分开自己的两瓣唇……噢，Luke是想让Louis的嘴也别闲着，这一切该死地变得更为火辣了。

他沉在Louis的后穴深处，试探着、适应着。直到Louis不耐地朝他轻轻摇摆起臀部，他才真正开始让自己律动起来。

而另一边，他看到Luke再一次将阴茎戳进Louis的嘴巴里——男孩这一次选择用嘴唇裹住那龟头，微颤的小手则双双圈在了Luke的性器底部。他能看到他小小的脑袋上下拨动，红得滴血的脸颊和跟随动作浮动的凌乱的棕发都让他呈现出一副被操过的模样。

David再没法克制住自己——他开始加快节奏骑着Louis抽插起来，涨到最大程度的阴茎全全退出再又整根没入，直到Louis被另一根阴茎堵着的小嘴发出一记记无用的嗫喏，直到那早已红肿起来的小洞仿佛被操成了自己的形状一般地再也闭不上……

他于是任由情动的自己掴下一掌，接着眼见着那饱满的臀肉在空气中淫荡地摆动。

“喜欢Daddy这么操你，嗯？”

那本是一句情不自禁溢出嘴唇的无需得到回应的话，直到David看到Louis一边含着Luke的阴茎一边迫不及待地呜呜嗯嗯，朝自己不断凑近的臀部似乎也在帮助着宣示那个答案——天哪，他当真受用这个。

得到鼓励的David于是更自信起来。他更加快节奏地操向那座娇小的身躯，接着由着本性那样敞开嗓子，“你都不知道你咬我咬得有多紧……”

“这就是你想要的，babydoll？屁股和嘴巴都被Daddy们塞得满满当当的，身上所有洞都被占据着……”David让自己深呼吸，他知道自个儿已经濒临边缘了，又一次，“……唔……Daddy淫荡的小猫咪，把Daddy吸得就快要高潮了，想要我全部射给你，嗯？让我的babygirl肚子都被精液给射满？”

他能听见Louis埋在嗓子深处的低泣。更多下又深又重的抽插后，他让自己撤出Louis的身子。

他接着帮助Louis扭过身子，Louis已经又一次交待在了自己的小腹上，而Luke也在刚才把体液射到了Louis脸上——David这才有功夫注意。他于是也快速地撤下自己身上的保险套，继而挨着男孩的身子快节奏地撸动起来，很快地，David将今晚第二波浓稠的液体尽数献给了Louis的胸膛。

这一下，Louis算是全然被精液盖满了——他红彤彤的漂亮得过分的脸蛋儿，他上下起伏的胸膛和上头种着的微微肿涨的乳头，他微微鼓起一点点的可爱的小腹……

这简直是一件艺术品——准确来说，Louis的存在本身就是一种艺术。

-

洗漱过后，耗尽了气力的Louis早已沉沉睡去。Luke与David则相约去帐篷外抽上一轮烟。

“你可真……挺猛的，兄弟。”Luke朝他眨眨眼，“我可真没想到你会学得这么快。”

“Louis或许自带魔力。”David羞赧地耸耸肩，“我想……”

“是的，我可非常认同这一点。”Luke扬起一抹意味深长的笑，“所以……”

“陪我一起等待我们的魔法男孩醒来怎么样？我总觉得他还会需要你……”

噢，Luke和Louis不想这成为“仅此一次”的事儿。  
恰巧，David也不想。


End file.
